legofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Zedic45/Архив описания наборов и минифигурок с Lego.com/Прочие
[[City]] Наборы Исследователи морских глубин *''60095 Корабль исследователей морских глубин'' - Найди затонувший клад с помощью корабля исследователей морских глубин! На дне океана замечен затонувший корабль с грузом золотых слитков. Поднимайся на борт исследовательского судна и отправляйся на место! Эта модель LEGO® City оснащена новейшим высокотехнологичным водолазным оборудованием. Выводи подлодку с дистанционным управлением и подводный скутер и активируй систему лебедки, чтобы опустить подлодку в воду. Залезай в защитную клетку от акул и присоединяйся к другим ныряльщикам глубоко под поверхностью океана. Опасайся белой акулы, рыбы-меча и осьминога, когда будешь поднимать золотые слитки из затонувшего судна. Но будь осторожен... следи чтобы под водой на тебя не обрушились останки затонувшего корабля! В набор входят 7 минифигурок: 2 члена команды, 4 аквалангиста и глубоководный ныряльщик. *''60096 Глубоководная исследовательская база'' - Присоединяйтесь к глубоководным исследователям LEGO® на подводной базе! Помоги экспертам анализировать пробы, взятые с морского дна, пока над поверхностью прибывает мощный гидросамолет с подлодкой и дополнительным запасом кислорода. Спусти подлодку в воду и ныряй, чтобы помочь в исследовании таинственного сундука, запертого в подводной пещере. Используй роботизированные манипуляторы подлодки, чтобы разрезать железную цепь и открыть ворота пещеры. Затем используй ломик глубоководного ныряльщика, чтобы открыть сундук и обнаружить скрытые сокровища. Но берегись, на пути стремительная акула! Это еще один день глубоководных исследователей! В набор входят 5 минифигурок с разнообразными аксессуарами: пилот, глубоководный ныряльщик, аквалангист и 2 глубоководных исследователя. Поезда *''60050 Железнодорожная станция'' - Возьми такси до оживлённой железнодорожной станции LEGO® City – места, которое никогда не спит! По прибытии поднимайся по ступенькам и проходи через открывающиеся двери. Сверься со временем на больших часах, которые висят на крыше, и расписанием движения поездов возле банкомата. Пока ещё есть время до поезда, пройдись по магазинам, в которых продается продукция LEGO® City. Проголодался? Отправляйся в киоск и закажи круассан или пиццу и напиток из меню, висящего над кассой. Присядь на чистом перроне, перекуси и отдохни. В набор входят 5 минифигурок: проводник, шеф-повар, водитель такси и 2 путешественника. *''60051 Скоростной пассажирский поезд'' - Соверши путешествие по городу на скоростном пассажирском поезде LEGO® City! Используй 8-канальное, 7-скоростное инфракрасное дистанционное управление для передвижения по рельсам на максимальной скорости. Этот обтекаемый, суперэффективный поезд имеет современный дизайн и электрические контактные поверхности наверху. Подними крышу переднего вагона, чтобы посадить машиниста в кабину и открой пассажирские вагоны, чтобы получить доступ к креслам и столикам. Подожди поезд вместе с путешественником на путевой станции, аккуратно пересеки пути вместе с велосипедистом после того, как поезд уедет. В набор входят 3 минифигурки: машинист поезда, путешественник и велосипедист. *''60052 Грузовой поезд'' - Перевози тяжёлые грузы и животных по городу на супермощном грузовом поезде LEGO® City! Этот великолепный моторизированный поезд с 8-канальным, 7-скоростным дистанционным управлением может перевозить всё, что угодно. Убедись в том, что груз находится в нужном месте в нужное время, чтобы обеспечить бесперебойную работу города. Соедини вагон для рогатого скота и 2 грузовых вагона, тяни их с помощью локомотива. Используй вильчатый погрузчик для безопасного перемещения поддонов из вагонов в грузовик. Регистрируй все отправления и прибытия грузов в офисе на впечатляющей грузовой железнодорожной станции. Ты можешь использовать передвижной мостовой кран с крюком для передвижения тяжёлых грузов с одного транспортного средства на другое или на землю. Этот набор с множеством игровых возможностей и крутыми функциями идеально подходит для любителей поездов! В набор входят 4 минифигурки: водитель вильчатого погрузчика, машинист поезда, фермер и водитель грузовика. *''60098 Мощный грузовой поезд'' - А вот удивительный мощный грузовой поезд! На грузовой станции LEGO® City много работы. Сварщик завершает ремонт путей, а водитель и инженер проводят последние проверки мощного дизельного двигателя. Поднимайся на борт гиганта, выдвигай кран, опускай крюк и осторожно подними вертолет на платформу вагона. Затем управляй тяжелым экскаватором и собери кирпичи в одном месте, пока крановщик поднимает их и загружает в вагон. Когда весь груз находится на борту, погрузи экскаватор, и всё готово к отправке... "Все на борт!" Этот мощный моторизованный поезд с 8-канальным, 7-скоростным инфракрасным пультом дистанционного управления может перевозить всё что угодно! В набор входят 5 минифигурок с разнообразными аксессуарами: машинист поезда, инженер, сварщик, крановщик и водитель экскаватора. Космос *''60077 Набор для начинающих "Космос"'' - Присоединяйся к космической команде в испытательной лаборатории с набором для начинающих LEGO® City "Космос"! Помоги инженеру затянуть гайки и болты и проверить инфракрасную камеру и функцию бурения на марсоходе, прежде чем отправить его на тест-драйв по смоделированной поверхности Марса. Помоги космонавту проверить реактивный ранец, а затем присоединяйся к ученым на компьютерной станции, чтобы изучить результаты. И это всего один день работы космической команды LEGO City! В набор входят 4 минифигурки с разнообразными аксессуарами: учёный, инженер и 2 космонавта. *''60079 Транспортер для учебных самолетов'' - Присоединяйся к космической команде на борту учебного реактивного транспорта! Помоги выгрузить сверхзвуковой реактивный самолёт из огромного прицепа, разверни крылья, открой тонированную кабину и поднимайся на борт. Теперь запусти двигатели и следуй за служебным автомобилем на стартовую позицию. Получив разрешение на взлет, с громом разгоняйся по взлетно-посадочной полосе и взмывай в небо! Практикуйся в посадке и воздушных маневрах, пока не подготовишься к пилотированию космического шаттла! В набор входят 3 минифигурки с разнообразными аксессуарами: водитель, пилот и техник. *''60080 Космодром'' - На космодроме LEGO® City день старта. Погрузи спутник в космический корабль и используй мощную мобильную пусковую установку, чтобы плавно вывести его на космодром. Доставь космонавтов на служебном автомобиле и пристегни их внутри ремнями безопасности. Обратный отсчет начинается: 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... пуск! Почувствуй мощь основных двигателей и направь шаттл в космос. Отдели внешний топливный бак и ракетные ускорители, а затем открой двери грузового отсека, чтобы запустить спутник! Еще одна успешная миссия на космодроме LEGO City! В набор входят 5 минифигурок с разнообразными аксессуарами: учёный, 2 техника и 2 космонавта. Городская полиция *''60047 Полицейский участок'' - Надо срочно включить сигнал тревоги в полицейском участке! Воришка на машине пытается организовать побег! Он цепью вырвал решётку тюрьме и помогает своему подельнику бежать. Надо обязательно остановить побег, смотри, этот заключённый пытается бежать через люк в крыше, а третий вырыл тайный ход для побега через туалеты! Нельзя терять время! Садись в полицейский вертолёт и выследи беглецов с воздуха, после обнаружения преследуй их на полицейской машине или мотоцикле. Быстрее, пока они не скрылись! В набор входят 7 минифигурок с разнообразными аксессуарами: 3 полицейских, женщина-полицейский и 3 преступника. Строительная команда *''60076 Снос старого здания'' - Появилась большая работа! Строители используют всю свою мощную технику для сноса ряда заброшенных домов, им нужна помощь. Забирайся на гигантский подъемный кран и управляй стрелой, раскачивая тяжелый шар... ба-бах! Помоги специалисту по сносу заложить динамит и нажми на ручку детонатора... бух! Используй мощный ковшовый фронтальный погрузчик для вытягивания цепи! Когда пыль осядет, высыпи обломки в массивный самосвал. Вот это отличная бригада по сносу зданий! В набор входят 5 минифигурок рабочих по сносу зданий с разнообразными аксессуарами. Город *''60097 Городская площадь'' - На городской площади шум и суета! Оставь свой велосипед возле уютной кофейни, прыгай на борт классного новостного вертолета и поднимайся в воздух на высоту птичьего полета. Когда закончишь с полётами, загляни в магазин LEGO®, куда только что доставили новые наборы. Помоги водителю выгрузить коробки, положи их на тележку и отвези в магазин. После этого оцени классные автомобили, вставленные для продажи в дилерских салонах. Помоги механику управлять автомобильным подъемником и установить новый набор спортивных легкосплавных дисков. Самое время купить хот-дог и газету для поездки домой, но направляясь к трамвайной остановке, следи за доставщиком пиццы, который мчится на своем скоростном скутере! Закрепи велосипед в стойке, займи место и наблюдай, что происходит вокруг, путешествуя по улицам LEGO City. Какой захватывающий день! В набор входят 12 минифигурок с разнообразными аксессуарами: водитель трамвая, пилот вертолёта, продавщица кофейни, доставщик пиццы, продавщица автомобилей, механик, водитель автоэвакуатора, продавец хот-догов, продавец LEGO, водитель доставки LEGO, девочка и мальчик. В набор также включены 2 фигурки магазина LEGO. [[Juniors]] Наборы [[TECHNIC]] Наборы *''42043 Mercedes-Benz Arocs 3245'' - Забирайся в кабину удивительной машины, Mercedes-Benz Arocs 3245! Эта огромная, надежная модель 2-в-1 LEGO® Technic содержит реалистичные детали и функции. Запускай входящий в комплект большой мотор Power Functions и включи усовершенствованную пневматическую систему (новинка осени 2015 г.), чтобы полностью контролировать все удивительные моторизованные функции. Ты можешь управлять подвижным механизмом стрелы, открывать и закрывать захват, выдвигать выносные опоры или поднимать и опускать кузов самосвала! Двуосное управление, двойной дифференциальный привод и полностью независимая подвеска обеспечивают максимальную маневренность, а кабина водителя наклоняется, открывая детализированный 6-цилиндровый двигатель с движущимися поршнями. Открой двери кабины для доступа к интерьеру с приборной панелью, голубыми сиденьями и рулевым колесом с логотипом Mercedes-Benz. Эта тщательно проработанная модель 2015 года также включает выдвижную стрелу, 4 оси, двойные колеса на 2 задних осях, открывающийся багажник, предупредительные сигнальные огни, боковые зеркала, и состоит из 2793 элементов, что делает её крупнейшей из когда-либо созданных моделей LEGO Technic. Оригинальные белый, серый и черный цвета и знаменитая 3-конечная звезда Mercedes-Benz добавляют последние штрихи к этой впечатляющей модели. Когда будешь готов к новой строительной задаче, перестрой её в строительный грузовик Mercedes-Benz. *''42042 Гусеничный кран'' - Дорогу мощному гусеничному крану LEGO® Technic! Эта огромная, массивная конструкция 2-в-1 включает множество реалистических деталей и интересных функций. Активируй входящий в набор мотор Power Functions и используй джойстики для управления стрелой, подъёмом и опусканием захвата, поворотом кузова и перемещением огромных гусениц, на которых маневрирует эта великолепная машина! Модель включает настоящую двойную лебедку и полиспаст с длинным кабелем, работающий захват, детализированную кабину с функцией наклона, выхлопную трубу и вентиляционную решетку. А чтобы достичь ещё большей высоты, ты можешь выдвинуть стрелу! Холодные синие и белые цвета добавляют последний штрих к этой удивительной модели. Можно превратить в огромный башенный передвижной кран! *''42040 Пожарный самолет'' - Поднимись в небо и отправляйся на тушение пожара вместе с удивительной моделью 2-в-1 LEGO® Technic «Пожарный самолёт»! Эта замечательная модель включает реалистичные детали и элементы, в том числе детализированный 2-цилиндровый двигатель, управляемые с помощью джойстика рули высоты и элероны и большие понтоны. Наблюдай, как 3-лопастный винт и поршни двигателя оживают, когда ты выводишь этот мощный самолёт в положение для взлёта, а затем скользи над поверхностью океана и поднимайся в воздух. Когда прибудешь на место пожара, активируй крутую функцию сброса воды, чтобы выпустить кубики воды и потушить пламя. Всё совсем как настоящее! Модель поставляется в ярко-красной и белой цветовой гамме и с разнообразными крутыми наклейками. Когда закончишь борьбу с лесными пожарами, преврати пожарный самолет в скоростной реактивный самолёт. *''42039 Гоночный автомобиль'' - Просвисти по кругу с быстротой молнии в этом Гоночном Автомобиле! Эта надежная модель с безупречной детализацией из серии LEGO® Technic обладает всеми особенностями реального гоночного автомобиля, включая детально выполненный двигатель V8 с движущимися поршнями, открывающиеся двери конструкции «крыло чайки», независимую подвеску, рабочее переднее рулевое управление, высокие брызговики и открывающийся передний "бардачок" и капот двигателя. Надень гоночные перчатки и жми на газ! Модернизируй его с помощью мотора из серии 8293 Power Functions (продается отдельно), у тебя будут яркие светодиодные фары плюс моторизированные двери конструкции «крыло чайки» и крышка двигателя! Эту модель два в одном можно трансформировать в Гоночный Автомобиль SUV. *''42036 Спортбайк'' - Поезжай по дороге на прекрасном уличном мотоцикле из серии LEGO® Technic! Эта превосходная прочная модель обладает всеми элементами настоящего мотоцикла, включая полный обтекатель, надежную переднюю и заднюю подвеску, цепную передачу, работающее рулевое управление, откидную подножку, детально выполненный двигатель с подвижными поршнями, и красно-голубую окраску. Получи настоящее удовольствие от езды на мотоцикле! Эту модель можно трансформировать в прекрасный Классический Мотоцикл. *''42031 Ремонтный автокран'' - Доберись до головокружительных высот с потрясающим автоподъемником из серии LEGO® Technic! Эта замечательная модель два в одном снабжена реалистичными деталями, включая рабочую стрелу с люлькой, 4 аварийных огня, 2 предупредительных маячка, прочные колеса и детализированный подъемный механизм. Скорее за работу! Эту модель два в одном можно трансформировать в надежный тягач. *''42032 Гусеничный погрузчик'' - Очистите землю малогабаритным гусеничным погрузчиком. Эта надежная модель из серии LEGO® Technic обладает всеми возможностями реальной машины, включая подвешенный сзади сложный механизм стрелы, который обеспечивает полный контроль над огромным ковшом и грейфер, дополнительные фары на крыше, предупредительный маячок, рычаг переключения передач и большие треугольные гусениц для повышения сцепления и маневренности на мягком грунте. Потрясающая бело-серо-черная окраска добавляет завершающий штрих этой прекрасной модели! Перестраивается в мощный снегоукладчик. *''42033 Рекордсмен'' - Побей рекорд скорости на земле на рекордсмене из серии LEGO® Technic! Этот элегантный, обтекаемый драгстер отличается великолепной сине-бело-серой окраской, оснащен затемненной кабиной, детализированным двигателем и мощным высокоскоростным инерционным двигателем. Забирайся в кабину, если посмеешь! Объедини с квадроциклом (артикул 42034), у тебя получится мега-потрясающий экстремальный внедорожник, который будет ездить еще быстрее! *''42034 Квадроцикл'' - Пробирайся по самой непроходимой местности на прочном квадроцикле из серии LEGO® Technic! Эта надежная, мощная машина отличается желто-черно-сине-серой окраской, великолепными рисунками, оснащена огромными шинами с глубоким рисунком протекторов, надежным шасси со сверхвысокими брызговиками, усиленной передней защитной дугой и мощным высокоскоростным инерционным двигателем. Готов к лучшей в своей жизни поездке? Объедини с Рекордсменом (артикул 42033), у тебя получится мега-потрясающий экстремальный внедорожник, который будет ездить еще быстрее! *''42035 Карьерный грузовик'' - Забирайся в кабину огромного Карьерного Грузовика! В этой модели из серии LEGO® Technic реализован потрясающий масштаб этой массивной машины, она оснащена огромными колесами двигателем с движущимся поршнем и ремнем трансмиссии, усиленным бампером и защитой решетки радиатора, опрокидывающимся кузовом, водительской кабиной и работающим рулевым управлением. Выполни маневр, чтобы поставить эту мощную машину в нужное положение, затем опрокинь и закрепи массивную грузовую платформу! Отличается желто-черной окраской. Эту модель можно трансформировать в надежный Колесный Бульдозер. *''42037 Внедорожник'' - Пробирайся по горной местности на прочном внедорожнике для Формулы из серии LEGO® Technic! Отличается сочетанием зеленого цвета свежего лайма и синего, оснащен огромными шинами с глубоким рисунком протектора, надетыми на прекрасные обода под цвет зеленого лайма, работающим рулевым управлением, надежным шасси, подвесным корпусом кабины, большими дополнительными фарами на крыше и детально выполненным четырехцилиндровым двигателем с подвижными поршнями. Эта реалистичная модель с суперпрочной подвеской готова к езде в условиях самого сложного бездорожья. Модель трансформируется в высокоскоростной гоночный автомобиль. *''42038 Арктический вездеход'' - Садись за руль массивного Арктического Вездехода из серии LEGO® Technic. Этот громадный гусеничный вездеход для езды по снегу предназначен для преодоления гигантских сугробов и езды по арктической местности. Оснащен 4 огромными гусеницами для обеспечения наилучшей маневренности, рабочим передним рулевым управлением, массивной кабиной с открывающимися дверцами, сложным механизмом подвески для обеспечения оптимальной гибкости, рабочей стрелой подъемного крана с лебедкой и крюком, опрокидывающейся грузовой платформой, отличается великолепной яркой черно-оранжевой окраской. Испытайте приключения в Арктике на этой замечательной машине! Модернизируй его с помощью мотора 8293 Power Functions (продается отдельно), у тебя будут яркие светодиодные фары плюс моторизированная лебедка и платформа! Эту модель два в одном можно трансформировать в Гусеничный Грузовик-Пикап. *''42041 Гоночный грузовик'' - Готовься к грандиозной гонке на высокой скорости на Гоночном Грузовике из серии LEGO® Technic! Эта огромная надежная модель снабжена реалистичными деталями и замечательными возможностями, включая детально выполненный двигатель V8 с движущимися поршнями, усиленный бампер и защиту решетки радиатора, рабочее переднее рулевое управление и большую кабину с открывающимися дверцами. Приготовься к гонке! Трансформируется в крутой Гоночный Автомобиль. Elves Минифигурки *''Тидус'' - Штормовой сёрфер Тидус, тренер драконов, на самом деле — сильный эльф воды. Тидусу ужасно интересно учиться воспитывать драконов и ладить с ними. Он очень заботлив и рад встрече с любым дружелюбным существом на своём пути. Он очень привязан к животным, любит природу и восхищается тайнами жизни. Правда, часто теряет ход мысли и отвлекается на... О, смотри! Белка! Сильные стороны: мудр, благороден и честен, тактичен, вежлив и терпелив, идеалист, умеет слушать других, немного загадочен. Эльфы хорошо его знают и уважают. Недостатки: очень много думает; ищет ответы в книгах, а не в сути вопроса; время от времени ему нужно побыть наедине с самим собой, хотя иногда такое его поведение может показаться довольно грубым. Навыки: сильный маг воды; хорошо ладит с животными, особенно с драконами (хотя они так редки в этих краях). Любит: всевозможный антиквариат, книги, перьевые ручки и качественную бумагу, драконов и всё, что с ними связано. *''Сира'' - Сира по прозвищу Медная ветвь не похожа на других эльфов земли. Этот Небесный капитан редко использует свою земную магиюЭтот Небесный капитан редко использует свою земную магию.. Она любит проводить время высоко над землёй, летать в облаках или взбОна любит проводить время высоко над землёй, летать в облаках или взбираться на горные вершины и любоваться звездами.ираться на горные вершины и любоваться звездами. Если вы друзья, она пройдёт ради тебя сквозь огонь и воду. Но если она тебя впервые видит, любезностей от неё не жди. Сильные стороны: умна, наблюдательна, высоко себя ценит, элегантна и грациозна, словно кошка, умеет решать проблемы, хорошо ориентируется в пространстве (как на земле, так и в воздухе). Недостатки: слишком прямолинейная; не такая идеальная, какой себя считает. Навыки: как и все эльфы земли, может управлять растениями; умеет конструировать летательные аппараты (или как там она их называет) и пилотировать их. Обладает острым зрением. Опытный скалолаз. Любит: свой дирижабль, птиц и других летающих животных, (хотя на драконов это не распространяется); звёзды, облака, телескопы, крыши домов, летающие машины, свой дом — гостиницу «Звёздный свет». *''Торн'' - Торн — это небольшой коренастый дракон земли, сильный и счастливый, как бульдог. Он обожает Фаррана, но они не настолько похожи между собой, как некоторые другие эльфы и драконы. Торн чрезвычайно уверен в себе. Он очень игрив и дурашлив, но совсем не глуп. Торн может заставить всё на свете расти и цвести. Достаточно ему пролететь над какой-нибудь поляной, и она тут же зеленеет и покрывается цветами. Также Торн может управлять растениями. *''Зонья'' - Дракон огня Зонья — очень импульсивная, дикая, веселая и храбрая особа. А ещё она очень любит хвастаться, особенно своим огненным дыханием! Конечно, иногда ситуация выходит из-под контроля, но вообще она и мухи не обидит. Зонья и Азари хорошо ладят друг с другом, и на то есть причина: это две родственные души, которым нравится ОТРЫВАТЬСЯ! И они сделают всё что угодно, чтобы скрыть свою неуверенность. Зонья такая же быстрая и сильная, как марафонец. Она немного боится замкнутых пространств, хотя и живёт в пещере. *''Мерина'' - Дракон воды Мерина — всё ещё подросток. Она импульсивна, эмоциональна, немножко ленива и чуточку неуклюжа. Мерина единственная среди всех драконов, кто любит воду. А ещё она ГЛАЗ НЕ СВОДИТ с Наиды. Хотя вообще Мерина не очень… общительный дракон. Ей нравится проводить время дома. А её дом там, где Наида. Мерина всё ещё немного не уверена в себе и нуждается во внимании и поддержке Наиды больше, чем любой другой дракон. Она может управлять водой и даже поднимать её в воздух с помощью своих крыльев. *''Гаст'' - Дракон ветра Гаст — настоящая гонщица. Она ОБОЖАЕТ летать! Отправляйся вместе с ней навстречу рискованным приключениям, и она станет твоим лучшим другом на всю жизнь. Любит удивлять своего наездника забавными трюками в воздухе! Гаст и Эйра хорошо ладят друг с другом — они обе не прочь повеселиться и без ума от скорости. Она, также как и эльфийка, любит дурачиться и никогда не воспринимает что-либо всерьёз. У Гаст четыре крыла, с помощью которых она умеет вызывать сильный ветер. В зависимости от ситуации он или здорово выручает или сильно мешает. *''Эландра'' - Королева драконов. Как и Эмили, она не властвует над какой-то определённой стихией. Вместо этого она черпает силу от всех драконов. Она — самый крупный дракон, мать и королева для большинства из них. Эландра чрезвычайно уверена в себе, мудра, спокойна и не стремится демонстрировать своё превосходство. Эландра связана со всеми драконами нерушимыми узами, но она никогда раньше не дружила с эльфами. А общение с Эмили иногда заставляет её совершать безрассудные поступки и вести себя так, словно она несмышлёный детёныш. Хотя, как только Эландра понимает, что выглядит беззащитной, она собирается и вновь становится величественной и спокойной. Эландра обладает силой любви, которая гораздо сильнее, чем классическая огненная магия драконов. У неё есть такой же амулет, как у Эмили. *''Рагана'' - Эльфийская ведьма — эльф огня. От рождения она была обделена магическими силами. Чувствуя себя брошенной и одинокой, вместо того, чтобы учиться, она искала другие способы заполучить по-настоящему сильную магию. Это привело её на путь зла. Рагана может выйти из себя без видимой на то причины. Она готова пойти на что угодно, чтобы добиться своего. Сильные стороны: расчетлива, обладает даром убеждения, не нуждается в друзьях, обладает сильной волей. Недостатки: вероломна, цинична, обладает вспыльчивым характером, несговорчива, безнравственна, жаждет власти. Навыки: её магия превосходит магию любого эльфа Эльфендейла, но Рагана не способна управлять какой-либо стихией. Способна подчинять себе практически все предметы, но её сила не такая «естественная», как сила эльфов. Любит: драгоценные камни, кристаллы, драконов, магические предметы и... драконьи ЯЙЦА! Знаешь ли ты, что… Её кот, Джинкс, — это единственное магическое существо, которое знакомо с Раганой и соглашается проводить время в её компании… Наборы *''41078 Небесный замок Скайры'' - Find the magic portal to send Emily Jones back to the human world! The LEGO® Elves have completed their quest to find all 4 magic keys needed to open the portal. Now Emily and Naida Riverheart, the Water Elf, must make their way through the obstacles in the amazing Sky Castle to reach the portal while Skyra, the guardian of the portal, watches on from above with her owl, Nascha. Help the elves make their way through the overgrown entrance and use Naida’s magic water powers to find the secret door in the spa behind the waterfall. Then reveal the enchanted staircase to get past the lava kitchen and overcome Skyra’s protective Pegasus, to place all 4 keys into the portal. When you finally face Skyra, convince her to open the portal using her staff. Who knows when Emily will visit the incredible universe of the LEGO Elves again! Includes 3 mini-doll figures: Emily Jones, Naida Riverheart and Skyra, plus Golden Glow the Pegasus and Nascha the owl. *''41077 Летающие сани Эйры'' - Build a flying sleigh with Aira Windwhistler, the Wind Elf! Fly up to the clouds pulled by Starshine and Rufus, the 2 pegasi to help the LEGO® Elves find the magic wind key they need to send their lost friend Emily Jones back to the human world. Load up the chest with cookies for the journey and then follow the magic map with Aira and Azari Firedancer, the Fire Elf, to an ancient windmill in the sky. Miku the baby dragon has the last key, but how will the elf friends get it from her? Help Aira muster her magic wind powers to blow cookies towards Miku, and distract her long enough to grab the key. Includes Aira Windwhistler and Azari Firedancer mini-doll figures, plus Miku the baby dragon and 2 pegasi: Starshine and Rufus. *''41071 Творческая мастерская Эйры'' - Build a flying machine with Aira Windwhistler, the Wind Elf, in her Creative Workshop! Add the finishing touches so that with her magical powers she can harness the wind and fly anywhere in a flash. But wait – her pet bird, Pluma, swoops in with an urgent message from the Earth Elf. Aira’s elf friends need to find 4 magic keys to help send Emily Jones back home to the human world, and they need her help right away! Fit the flying machine to Aira’s back, then help her catch the next gust of wind and soar through the sky. Later, join Aira at her desk and use the quill to design her next extraordinary invention. Includes Aira Windwhistler mini-doll figure and Pluma the bird. *''41072 Спа-салон Наиды'' - Search for the magical map with Naida Riverheart, the Water Elf, at her dreamy day spa. The map will guide the Elves to the 4 special keys they need to help their friend Emily Jones return to the human world. But only the wise dolphin Delphia knows where the map is hidden – when will she reveal the secret of the spa? Naida has magical water powers and feels most at home when immersed in her luxurious spa bath playing with Delphia. Find Naida’s golden diary, and sit her on the day bed as she writes down all her thoughts and feelings. Create new recipes for beauty lotions and help her mix them in the crystal jars, then take a shower behind the beautiful waterfall. Includes Naida Riverheart mini-doll figure and Delphia the dolphin. *''41073 Корабль Наиды'' - Set sail with Naida Riverheart and Aira Windwhistler on the Epic Adventure Ship! Help them find the magic water key they need to send Emily Jones home to the human world. Use the telescope to look below the crystal waters for the giant oyster shell where the key lays hidden, then help the Elves combine their magical water and wind powers to reach the bottom of the ocean and open the clam. Will they find what they are looking for? Then steer safely home with the ship’s wheel to make the sail turn, and if the wind calms down help Naida and Aira dip their feet in the water from the amazing clam shell seats. Make a delicious meal in the galley and sit them down on the cushions to enjoy it. Includes 2 mini-doll figures: Naida Riverheart and Aira Windwhistler. *''41074 Волшебная пекарня Азари'' - Join Azari Firedancer, the Fire Elf, on her adventure through the forest to find the fire key at a very special bakery! Order some delicious baked goods for Azari and Flamy the fox while they figure out where the key is. Help the boy at the bakery roll out the dough to make bread and place it in the magical oven. As the bread passes through the oven it is baked by the lavafall! Azari works out that the key must be hidden beneath the lavafall – help her muster her magic fire powers to part the flow of lava so that Flamy can jump up and fetch the key. Now the Elves are a step closer to getting their friend Emily Jones home to the human world. Includes 2 mini-doll figures: Azari Firedancer and Johnny Baker, plus Flamy the fox. *''41075 Деревня эльфов'' - Enter the magical world of the LEGO® Elves with Emily Jones. When wandering in her grandmother’s garden she suddenly finds herself t ransported through a magic portal to a Treetop Hideaway in a whole new universe. Explore the surroundings with Emily as she realizes that she’s no longer in the human world and meets Azari Firedancer and Farran Leafshade, the Fire and Earth Elves. Make Farran climb down the magic ladder and show her around his extraordinary home. Cook carrot soup over the fire for them to eat while Emily explains that she needs to get back home, and the Elves promise to help her. Send some food up to the treehouse in the magic bucket lift for Farran’s panther cub Enki before they all meet up with the Water and Wind Elves – Emily will need their help too! Includes 3 mini-doll figures: Emily Jones, Azari Firedancer and Farran Leafshade, plus Enki the panther cub. *''41076 Фарран и Кристальная Лощина'' - Follow the map with Farran Leafshade, the Earth Elf, to a secret hollow in the forest. He knows that in this magical place he will find the earth key, which will help his new friend Emily Jones get back home to the human world. But one very protective squirrel, Miss Spry, stands in his way and is firing golden acorns at him with a catapult! Help him take cover and try to show Miss Spry that he is friendly by helping collect up the acorns to store them for later. Now Farran can use his magical earth powers to explode the crystals obstructing the entrance to the cavern and collect the earth key. Includes Farran Leafshade mini-doll figure plus Miss Spry the squirrel. [[Mixels]] Наборы Серия 7 *''41554 КАФФС'' - Соверши рекордное количество арестов с помощью длинной руки закона в лице этого Микселя! Миксополис — суровый город, и Каффс идеально подходит, чтобы служить ему и защищать. Этот сверхусердный офицер — лучший полицейский в полиции Миксополиса, но будьте осторожны — иногда Каффс слишком суров и арестовывает всех подряд без уважительной причины! *''41555 БУСТО'' - Этот милый сотрудник полиции Миксополиса слишком вежлив, чем заключенные обычно пользуются, чтобы уговорить его выпустить их на свободу. Держи тюремную камеру Бусто закрытой, или у этого очаровательного Микселя будут проблемы с Каффсом (41554)! *''41556 ТИКЕТЦ'' - Супермобильный миксель, только что закончивший полицейскую академию Миксополиса, всегда гоняет на заднем колесе, пытаясь кого-нибудь арестовать. Весь мир для Тикетца — видеоигра, где он выполняет все свои полицейские обязанности в максимальном темпе. *''41557 КАМИЛЛОТ'' - У этого царственного микселя всегда были слуги, которые заботились о нём в каждый момент его жизни. Но теперь Камиллот хочет познакомиться со всеми гражданами Миксополиса и научиться искусству смешивания. Только будь осторожен, чтобы эта королевская особа случайно не поранила кого-то своей рукой-топором! *''41558 МИКСАДЕЛЬ'' - Этот сноб из королевской семьи не верит в смешение с обычными MIXELS™, предпочитая бросать в них всякие вещи! Но Миксадель хулиганит не всегда — глубоко внутри этого микселя бьется сердце героя! *''41559 ПАЛАДУМ'' - Это одноглазое, похожее на летающую лошадь существо — питомец Камиллота (41557). Возможно, Паладум и не самый умный, но он бесстрашен и делает всё, чтобы защитить своего хозяина. Ты тоже обязательно полюбишь это всегда веселое и преданное существо. *''41560 ДЖЕМЗИ'' - Имеющий форму классической гитары Френдер Миксокастер, этот миксель родился, чтобы встряхнуть Миксополис! Возможно, у Джемзи больше самоуверенности, чем таланта, но этот одноглазый персонаж никогда не прекращает попытки развлечь окружающих. *''41561 ТАПСИ'' - Этот тихий миксель немногословен — пока не приходит время для соло на барабанах, когда Тапси действительно оживает. Перемещай руки Тапси с барабанными палочками и делай вид, что задаёшь ритм для остальной части группы «Миксиз». *''41562 ТРАМПСИ'' - У этого музыканта из МиксОрлеанс тромбон вместо головы и большие щеки, чтобы выдувать громкую мелодию. Когда Трампси играет, об этом знают все в Миксополисе! Просто не давай никому украсть музыкальную коллекцию этого микселя. Серия 1 *''41500 Флейн'' - Пламенное племя Инфернитов, живущих на пустошах магмы возле ядра планеты – является немного героическим и немного надменным… хотя они прекрасно готовят жаркое на вертеле. Их безрассудно смелым лидером является Флейн. Он известен среди друзей, как «умник», потому что этот Инфернит может произнести заклинание... но берегитесь! Если Флейн станет усиленно думать, то его большой мозг скоро воспламенится! *''41501 Вулк'' - Одноглазый Вулк – это самый сильный, но глупый член пламенного племени Инфернитов, которое живет на пустошах магмы возле ядра планеты. Его обжигающе горячие руки могут проплавить путь для отступления через твёрдую породу и отбиться от Никселей… только и держись подальше от обжигающих пяти пальцев этого преданного и неуклюжего Микселя! *''41502 Зорч'' - Зорч – самый быстрый член пламенного племени Инфернитов, которое живет среди лавы возле ядра планеты. Инферниты – немного героические, немного надменные… хотя они прекрасно готовят жаркое! Зорч может не только проказничать, а еще и выпускать огненные залпы, от которых Никсели остаются в облаке дыма! [[Minifigures]] Наборы *''71016 Магазин «На скорую руку»'' - Добро пожаловать в магазин «На скорую руку» - ваш магазин обычных продуктов по необычным ценам. В этой версии знаменитого магазина из сериала Симпсоны (Simpsons™), воссозданной LEGO® в мельчайших деталях, больше ярких, красочных элементов, чем свечек на именинном торте мистера Бёрнса. Пройдите под огромной вывеской «На скорую руку» и вместе с Гомером, Мардж, и Бартом, прогуляйтесь вдоль стеллажей, забитых косметикой, подгузниками, кормами для животных, выпечкой, фруктами, овощами и прочими товарами - включая хлопья Krusty-O’s и суп в банке от Одинокого шефа. Теперь направляйся к холодильникам, где хранится Buzz Cola, шоколадное молоко, другие напитки, разные батончики... и замороженный Джаспер! Тут же стоит фонтан из газировки Buzz Cola, аппарат, разливающий сок, кофе-машина, игровые автоматы, банкомат и штабеля коробок энергетических батончиков Powersauce. За прилавком Апу готов порадовать вас большим ассортиментом журналов, комиксов, карт, хот-догов с тофу, пончиков с совсем недавно вышедшим сроком годности и не теряющим популярности сиропом «Сквиши», вызывающим галлюцинации. А в задней части магазина есть запасной выход через кладовку, в которой живет крыса. На крыше расположился тайный огород Апу. Внешне модель представляет собой здание с ярко жёлтыми стенами с двумя телефонными будками, штабелем фиолетовых ящиков, свалкой для мусора, где красуется граффити El Barto,с открывающейся дверью и знаменитым синим мусорным баком, который тоже можно открыть. Кроме того, с магазина можно снять крышу и убрать заднюю стенку, чтобы играть внутри. В набор также входит Змей (по прозвищу Джейлбёрд), которому жизнь не мила без угонов машин и краж из магазина «На скорую руку», но за ним по пятам гонится шеф Виггам в своей полицейской машине. Поймай преступника и верни спокойный сон жителям города Спингфилда и владельцу необыкновенного магазина «На скорую руку». Этот прекрасный набор включает в себя 6 минифигурок и различные аксессуары: Гомер Симпсон, Барт Симпсон, Мардж Симпсон, Апу Нахасапимапетилон, шеф Виггам, Змей Минифигурки Disney *''Алладин'' - Алладин вырос в бедном квартале города Аграба, где хитрость и талант акробата всегда помогали ему быть на шаг впереди стражников султана. Юноша мечтал о лучшей жизни и, когда нашёл лампу с джинном внутри, решил потратить свои три желания на то, чтобы стать принцем, завоевать сердце принцессы Жасмин и, наконец, освободить Джинна! *''Алиса'' - Побежав за говорящим Белым кроликом в нору, Алиса попала в водоворот неожиданных и необычных приключений в фантастическом мире Страны чудес. Во время своего путешествия она встречает очень странных существ, например Чеширского кота, празднует Дни нерожденья на Безумном чаепитии и даже встаёт на пути у злой Королевы Червей. *''Пришелец'' - Три зелёных игрушечных пищащих пришельца, которых усыновили мистер и миссис Картофельная Голова, всегда готовы напомнить мистеру Картофельная Голова, что тот спас им жизнь и они благодарны ему. *''Ариэль'' - Ариэль — смышлёная, независимая и умная русалочка с прекрасным звонким голосом, которая любит помечтать. Ей не терпится когда-нибудь выбраться на сушу. В тайне от отца она даже собрала коллекцию загадочных вещей из мира людей. Иногда король Тритон сердится на дочь, которая из-за своего любопытства постоянно попадает в удивительные истории на море и на суше! *''Базз Лайтер'' - Хотя Базз Лайтер был создан для единственной миссии — победы над злобным императором Зургом, сейчас он беспокоится лишь о том, как бы вернуться к Вуди, Джесси и остальным членам семьи игрушек Энди. *''Капитан Крюк'' - Капитан Крюк набирает команду пиратов на свой корабль «Весёлый Роджер». Он поклялся наказать Питера Пэна за то, что тот скормил его левую руку крокодилу. Капитану пришлось поставить на её место протез в виде крюка. Капитан Крюк очень хитрый и коварный злодей, но стоит ему заслышать тиканье будильника в животе голодного крокодила, он убегает без оглядки! *''Чеширский кот'' - Чеширский кот — одно из множества магических существ, с которыми Алиса познакомилась во время своего путешествия по удивительной Стране чудес. Когда девочка попыталась расспросить его, как пройти через Дремучий лес, кот отвечал загадками и хулиганскими шуточками до тех пор, пока странным образом не исчез из виду, оставив после себя лишь улыбку! *''Дейзи Дак'' - Боевая, дерзкая и элегантная Дейзи Дак не боится говорить то, что думает, и всегда привлекает к себе внимание, благодаря своему шарму и обаянию. Она девушка Дональда Дака и лучшая подруга Минни Маус. Дейзи очень добрая и романтичная в душе, но о её упрямом характере тоже забывать не стоит: перед препятствиями она не пасует! *''Дональд Дак'' - Умный и энергичный Дональд Дак обладает взрывным характером и частенько выходит из себя. Хотя он нетерпелив, упрям, вспыльчив и любит быть в центре внимания, у него золотое сердце, и он до сих пор смущается в присутствии своей девушки Дейзи. Дональд и его лучшие друзья Микки и Гуфи любят весёлые и смешные приключения, но и без трудностей на их пути не обходится. *''Джинн из лампы'' - Джинн — дружелюбный и забавный персонаж, который заражает всех вокруг своим энтузиазмом и весельем, десять тысяч лет был пленником лампы. Потерев лампу, Алладин освободил его из заточения, поэтому Джинн решил помочь своему новому другу и исполнить его желания. Но у сказочных магических существ тоже бывают тайные мечты: Джинн очень хочет стать свободным и жить собственной жизнью. *''Малефисента'' - Малефисента, злая колдунья и повелительница злых сил, наложила ужасное заклятие на новорождённую принцессу Аврору: в день своего шестнадцатилетия до заката солнца девушка уколет палец веретеном и погрузится в мёртвый сон. Малефисента так хочет отомстить королевской семье, что не остановится ни перед чем и готова даже превратиться в гигантского дракона! *''Микки Маус'' - Микки Маус обладает отвагой и смекалкой, которые помогают ему выпутываться из самых невероятных историй. У этого мышонка всегда благие намерения, и в любой ситуации он пытается приложить максимум усилий, чтобы её исправить, даже если всё идёт не так, как он планировал. Микки — заботливый друг и прирождённый лидер, и он может сделать всё что угодно, если этого захочет. *''Минни Маус'' - Минни Маус всегда готова прийти на помощь своим друзьям. Она милая, добрая и весёлая, а её оптимизм помогает ей увидеть положительные моменты в любой ситуации. Минни любит солнечные дни, а ещё ей нравится устраивать вечеринки и заводить новых друзей. Минни прекрасно поёт и танцует, и, куда бы она ни шла и что бы ни делала, у неё в душе всегда звучит музыка! *''Мистер Исключительный'' - Много лет назад он был самым известным и самым популярным супергероем в мире. Сегодня постаревший Боб Парр, агент по страховым выплатам, вынужден снова собраться, надеть форму суперсильного и супернадёжного мистера Исключительного и превратить свою семью в команду супергероев, чтобы спасти планету от сил зла. Он был почти уверен, что лучшие годы его жизни уже прошли, но вдруг обнаружил, что, когда члены его семьи рядом, с ним приключаются самые удивительные истории. *''Питер Пэн'' - Питер Пэн — сказочный и волшебный мальчик, который никогда не станет взрослым. Он живёт на далёком острове Нетландия, где вместе с другими Пропащими мальчишками каждый день отправляется на поиски приключений и сражается с шайкой подлых пиратов Капитана Крюка. С помощью феи Динь-Динь и её золотой волшебной пыли Питер может даже подниматься в воздух и летать, но ему нужно быть очень осторожным, чтобы не потерять свою тень. *''Стич'' - Стич — инопланетянин и единственное животное такого рода во всей Вселенной. Он является результатом незаконных генетических опытов сумасшедшего учёного Джамбы, который зовёт своё творение просто «Эксперимент 626». Хотя Стич кажется маленьким и безобидным пушистым зверьком с шестью лапками, само его существование является вызовом всему хорошему, что есть в нашей галактике. Джамба создавал Стича как уникальную боевую машину. Стич умнее, чем суперкомпьютер, обладает огромной силой, и его практически невозможно уничтожить. А ещё он ужасно подлый. Он считает, что создан, чтобы разрушать всё на своём пути, и не может противостоять этой программе... До тех пор, пока не находит то, чего никогда не встречал раньше и не становится частью семьи. *''Синдром'' - Синдром родился без каких-либо особых способностей, но всегда завидовал вниманию и уважению, которые получают супергерои. Именно эта зависть и заставила его использовать свои знания и изобретательность, чтобы стать суперзлодеем. Теперь он живёт на далёком острове и изобретает высокотехнологичные гаджеты и роботов, мечтая воплотить свой жестокий план мести! *''Урсула'' - Урсула, морская ведьма, хочет ни много ни мало власти над всем океаном. Она использует свои незаурядные магические способности, чтобы заключать сделки с русалками и тритонами, попавшими в непростую ситуацию, обещая выполнить их желания, но требует цену, которую те вряд ли смогут заплатить. Ведьма делает вид, что хочет помочь Ариэль, но притворная щедрость Урсулы — лишь часть её хитрого плана: украсть трезубец Короля Тритона и захватить власть над морями! 15 серия *''Специалист по отлову бездомных животных'' - «О нет, только не старый Вонючка! Ещё раз я этого не выдержу».В твоей башне завелись летучие мыши, в дом заползла гремучая змея или слон решил искупаться в твоем бассейне? Вызывай специалиста по отлову бездомных животных. Она лучше всех знает, как выманить непрошеных гостей из укрытия, аккуратно поймать их, безопасно перевезти за город и выпустить на волю.Но есть один скунс, который доставляет ей немало хлопот. Она миллион раз ловила его и отвозила на природу, однако он всегда находит способ вернуться в офис службы по отлову бездомных животных. Может быть, она ему просто нравится? Это могло бы показаться милым, но, в конце концов, скунс — дикое животное, и каждый раз, когда он появляется, распространяя повсюду ужасную вонь, его приходится ловить и отправлять обратно в лес! *''Астронавт'' - «Это одна маленькая подставка для минифигурки, но огромный кубик для мира минифигурок!» Всю свою жизнь Астронавт был одержим исследованием космоса. Он прочёл все книги о космических программах, какие только смог найти, строил свои собственные макеты космических кораблей из запасных кубиков и даже пробовал питаться как астронавты — едой из тюбиков. Время шло. И теперь он, как настоящий астронавт, проходит курс обучения и скоро впервые в жизни отправится навстречу новой планете. С каким нетерпением он ждёт этого момента! Он даже купил флаг, который установит на поверхности планеты, и прочие нужные вещи. Интересно, встретит ли он на новой планете какие-нибудь необычные формы жизни? Если да, он надеется, что инопланетянам понравится его шикарная борода, которая вырастет за время долгого путешествия в космическом пространстве! *''Балерина'' - «Если ты хочешь быть грациозна как лебедь, ты должна работать как лошадь». Непросто быть танцовщицей мирового класса! Вот почему элегантная балерина каждый день работает до седьмого пота. Быть балериной — значит не только носить пачку с рюшечками и стильные балетки. Балерина должна оттачивать до совершенства каждое движение, каждую позицию. Иначе она просто не сможет произвести должное впечатление в таких классических произведениях, как «Разделитель кубиков» и «Лебединая синяя базовая пластина». Но когда начинает звучать музыка, а перед глазами разворачивается представление, понимаешь, что оно того стоило. Её прыжки и пируэты на сцене лишают зрителей дара речи, танец завораживает... Вот тогда понимаешь, что всё было не зря. И это здорово! Ты не поверишь, как тяжело научиться держать равновесие, стоя на пуантах, особенно когда ты минифигурка! *''Недотёпа'' - «Ой!» Бедный Недотёпа, похоже, самый невезучий из всех минифигурок. Не важно, как сильно он старается сделать что-то хорошо, всё всегда идет не по плану. Если где-нибудь поблизости валяется шкурка от банана, он обязательно на неё наступит. Если кто-нибудь оставит скейт рядом с лестницей, Недотёпа скатится на нём вниз и переломает себе все имеющиеся кости. Даже если он будет стоять в толпе народа, на которую падает метеорит, то с большой долей вероятности единственным, кто пострадает, будет именно он. К счастью для несчастного Недотёпы, в LEGO® City самые лучшие доктора. Они вылечат Недотёпу, какие бы ушибы, синяки, царапины и травмы он ни получил. Для этого у них есть протезы, бинты, костыли и всё необходимое, чтобы поставить его на ноги и привести в порядок... По крайней мере до следующего несчастного случая! *''Фермер'' - «Обычное дело...» Каждый день трудяга Фермер просыпается на рассвете с петухами. Он надевает свою рабочую одежду, изношенные ботинки, старую коричневую шляпу и выходит на улицу, чтобы покормить свиней и лошадей и подоить коров. Ему ещё надо собрать свежие яйца из курятника, отогнать ворон от пугала и поднять пшеницу, примятую после визита инопланетян. О, мы, кажется, забыли рассказать про инопланетян? Они нечто вроде вредителей, которые оставляют на полях странные символы и копоть от своих летающих тарелок. Но Фермер хорошо относится ко всем соседям (даже к тем, которые прибыли из другой галактики), поэтому перед сном он всегда оставляет для них тарелку горячей овсянки и стаканчик сидра. За это ему подарили лучший летающий трактор во всём городе! *''Фавн'' - «Тра-ла-ла, тро-ло-ло, три-ли-ли!» Причудливый Фавн живёт в лесу, где играет на флейте, придумывает глупые загадки и танцует весь день напролёт (ещё он иногда поёт, но получается у него не очень хорошо). Будучи наполовину козлом, наполовину минифигуркой, он отлично ладит с природой и ни за что не променял бы свой любимый лес на какое-либо другое жилище. Мало кто приходит в гости к Фавну, чтобы послушать его музыку и разгадывать загадки, поэтому иногда ему становится ужасно интересно, все ли в мире такие беззаботные и счастливые, как он. Знают ли остальные жители планеты, как весело пересвистываться с птицами или помогать белкам запасать жёлуди на зиму? Или в жаркий летний день болтать ногами в прохладном ручье, где плещется рыба? Конечно, вряд ли кто-то захочет жить иначе! *''Летающий воин'' - «Правосудие не дремлет!» Даже мифический ангел-хранитель не может быть в нескольких местах одновременно. Когда Богиня войны решила, что ей тяжело вершить правосудие в одиночку, она выбрала воина из древнего мира, который в бою доказал свою храбрость и миролюбие. Наделив его даром бессмертия, Богиня облачила его в золотую броню с крыльями и вооружила могучим копьём грома. Многие годы Летающий воин неустанно выполнял свой долг, защищая слабых и беззащитных. А чтобы зарабатывать на жизнь (даже герою древности нужен дом и кусочек пиццы иногда), ему недавно пришлось устроиться экскурсоводом в музей. Посетителям очень нравится его звонкий голос и отличное знание истории. А школьники, которые приходят на экскурсии, приходят в восторг, когда он случайно задевает какие-нибудь экспонаты своими крыльями! *''Ужасный рыцарь'' - «Бу-у! Бу-у кто? Бу-у Я!» Ужасный рыцарь пугает всех вокруг до икоты. Никто толком не понимает, что делает его таким страшным. Возможно, сиплый, грубый голос? Или сердитое выражение лица? А может, устрашающие броня и шлем или усеянная шипами булава, или грозный медведь на его щите? Существует мнение, что и пахнет он кошмарно. Ужас — это не только часть имени рыцаря, это страсть всей его жизни. Если у него не получается до смерти запугать каждого встречного, он считает, что плохо выполнил свою работу. Все злодеи сходятся во мнении, что Ужасный рыцарь — это самая страшная минифигурка. Даже легендарные рыцари страха изгнали его за то, что он был слишком пугающим. Он, наверное, мог бы быть не таким ужасным, если бы захотел... Но вряд ли это когда-нибудь произойдёт! *''Уборщик'' - «У меня есть средство, которое поможет удалить эту грязь без труда». Ничто не может расстроить невозмутимого Уборщика. Он и его швабра готовы справиться с любой грязью, будь то пятна, следы от ботинок или ещё что похуже, где бы то ни было: в школе, в офисе или даже в зоопарке. А если беспорядок окажется слишком серьёзным для его могучей швабры... Что ж, на подмогу придут верный кусок старой тряпки и пригоршня опилок. Уборщик занимается своим делом давным-давно. На самом деле, те, кто его знают, могут поклясться, что он работает уборщиком целую вечность. При этом по какой-то причине никто не помнит его имени, что очень странно, учитывая тот факт, что оно, пусть немного неразборчиво, написано на кармане его униформы. Хорошо, что он всегда сам появляется в нужном месте в нужное время и никому не приходится его звать! *''Похитительница драгоценностей'' - «Идеальное преступление!» Когда ночь опускается на город, на дело выходит Похитительница драгоценностей. Пока полицейские патрулируют улицы, она забирается на крыши с помощью ружья, стреляющего «кошкой» на тросе. Там она с лёгкостью отключает охранные системы, делает отверстие в стеклянной крыше и через него забирается в хранилище. Похитительница с невероятной грацией лавирует между лазерных лучей сигнализации, умело взламывает защитный код и уходит, прихватив самый ценный бриллиант, не забывая при этом ласково потрепать сторожевую собаку за ухом. Но какой толк в идеальном ограблении, если никто не знает, что это ты его совершил? У всех знаменитых воров есть свои собственные фирменные знаки, которые они оставляют на месте преступления. Поэтому она тоже выбрала для себя знак, который показался ей самым подходящим. Какая визитная карточка лучше всего расскажет о Похитителе драгоценностей? Конечно, драгоценный камень! Вот почему она всегда оставляет драгоценность, украденную в прошлый раз, на новом месте преступления! *''Мастер Кендо'' - «Грубая сила не может победить опыт». Вооруженные клинками злодеи часто удивляются, когда Мастер Кендо выходит на поединок с деревянными мечами. Сначала они смеются над его опрометчивостью, ведь он идет в битву с тренировочными оружием и броней. Как простой бамбук может сравниться в прочности и остроте с закалённой сталью? Но тех, кто смеётся над Мастером Кендо, ожидает большой сюрприз. Его техника ведения боя двумя деревянными мечами настолько безупречна, что ему не нужны ни металлические клинки, ни тяжелая броня. Он, подобно богомолу, атакует молниеносно, и мечи, вспарывая воздух, с грохотом сталкиваются с оружием врагов, выбивая его у них из рук. Только тогда противники понимают, что дерзнули вызвать на поединок истинного мастера. *''Лазерный робот'' - «Жить на ПРЕДЕЛЕ возможного!» Лазерный робот абсолютно, совершенно, на 1000 % великолепен. Когда на горизонте появляются прозрачные механические крылья, подсвечиваемая неоном яркая броня и огни, пульсирующие на поясе в такт музыке, все знают, что приближается самый крутой робот-герой во вселенной. В арсенале Лазерного робота есть супермощный компьютерный мозг и гиперактивное нейронное сердце. Когда на пути возникают препятствия, преодолеть их помогают вшитые в программу неуловимые ультра-кибер-приёмы ниндзя: турбопинок, ультраудар и гигабабах... А если и этого оказывается недостаточно, он пользуется своим супероружием — заряженным электрическим мечом, который при помощи вибрации может смести любую преграду. Нет никого круче! *''Королева'' - «Не будем отставать от жизни!» Королевство, откуда Королева родом, несколько больше земель Классического короля, поэтому она считает, что невероятно здорово было бы стать чуть более современными и не такими старомодными. Ведь существует столько разных новых изобретений, которые смогут сделать их золотой замок ещё уютнее: например, цельные ворота с решёткой и базовые пластины со встроенными темницами, стеновые панели с красивыми узорами из камня и плюща. Объединённые земли Короля и Королевы семимильными шагами движутся навстречу будущему на волне грандиозных идей и великих замыслов правителей. Новая броня! Новые лошади! Новые таверны и башни! Королевство растёт и процветает так быстро, что они начинают подумывать о том, чтобы разделить его на две части между своими королевскими отпрысками. Такая отличная идея вряд ли может стать поводом для раздоров, правда? *''Человек в костюме акулы'' - «Ого! Это что, плавник?!» Человек в костюме акулы однажды посмотрел фильм ужасов про акул и с тех пор ужасно их боится. Долгое время он близко не подходил не только к морю, но и — на всякий случай — даже к бассейну и ванной. Морские хищники мерещились ему буквально везде — акулы слева, акулы справа, акулы-мутанты, лазерные акулы, акулы-киборги, акулы на земле, на море и в воздухе. Постепенно он заинтересовался акулами, узнал, какую важную роль они играют для экологии океана, и понял, что на самом деле не такие уж они и страшные. На самом деле они очень даже классные! Чтобы отдать должное своему новому увлечению, он сам решил нарядиться в акулу. Человек в костюме акулы по-прежнему слегка пугается, проходя мимо зеркала. Но он уверен в том, что, если он встретит настоящую акулу, она примет его за своего! *''Женщина-туземка'' - «Жила-была женщина, которая рассказывала своему малышу сказки...» Женщина-туземка, как и её отец и бабушка, прекрасный рассказчик. Она знает много историй: правдивых, выдуманных и тех, которые нельзя назвать ни былью, ни сказкой. Некоторые из её историй очень древние и передавались из уст в уста на протяжении многих лет. Некоторые из них —настоящие легенды о её семье. Некоторые истории основаны на приключениях из её жизни, а другие — плод её воображения. Одну за другой она рассказывает эти истории своему малышу и надеется, что, когда он вырастет, полюбит их так же сильно, сделает их своими и передаст следующим поколениям. А если её сын не захочет стать рассказчиком и выберет другой путь... Что ж, пусть будет так! *''Чемпион по борьбе'' - «УРА! Я СНОВА ПОБЕДИЛ... ЭТИ ШТАНЫ!» Чемпион по борьбе славится двумя вещами: неуёмной энергией и своим громким голосом. Весь мир для него один большой борцовский ринг. Помимо борьбы на соревнованиях — что у него получается очень хорошо — он также борется со своей одеждой по утрам, борется со своим автомобилем, когда паркует его на стоянке возле работы, и даже со своим обедом! Когда ты чемпион по борьбе, каждый небольшой триумф — это большая победа, о которой нужно кричать на каждом углу. Кто-то может упрекнуть его в хвастовстве, но он считает, что говорит очевидные вещи, ведь он величайший непобедимый борец в мире. Безусловно, у него гигантские амбиции. Но когда твоя жизнь — сплошная борцовская схватка, ты должен быть очень уверен в себе, чтобы побеждать! [[Mindstorms]] *''31313 MINDSTORMS EV3'' - LEGO® MINDSTORMS® EV3 уже в продаже! Раскрой творческий потенциал нового набора LEGO MINDSTORMS EV3, объединяющего универсальность подхода LEGO с самыми передовыми среди разработанных нами технологиями, и создай управляемых роботов, которые ходят, разговаривают, думают и делают всё, что захочешь. Используй трёхмерную пошаговую инструкцию по сборке, чтобы создать TRACK3R, R3PTAR, SPIK3R, EV3RSTORM и GRIPP3R, а затем оживи их при помощи простого, интуитивно понятного пиктографического программного интерфейса. Возьми прилагающийся пульт дистанционного управления и отправляйся выполнять задания в рамках предлагаемых миссий или скачивай бесплатные приложения и командуй своими роботами при помощи своего интеллектуального устройства. Хочешь поделиться своими работами и посмотреть на модели других фанатов? Зайди на сайт LEGO.com/mindstorms, чтобы получить доступ к огромному объёму полезной информации и возможность пообщаться с многочисленным виртуальным сообществом фанатов EGO MINDSTORMS. Революция роботов LEGO MINDSTORMS EV3 уже началась! [[Architecture]] *''21013 БИГ-БЕН'' - Представляем Часовую Башню Биг-Бен – одну из наиболее легко узнаваемых в мире достопримечательностей. Часовая Башня Биг-Бен была возведена в 1843–1859 годах в северо-восточном углу Вестминстерского дворца в Лондоне, Англия, после пожара, при котором сгорела большая часть первоначальной постройки. Часовая башня создана в классическом стиле с отчётливо выраженным готическим влиянием. Часовой механизм был спроектирован Эдвардом Джоном Дентом вскоре после начала строительства башни. Данная интерпретация Часовой Башни Биг-Бен архитекторской серии LEGO Architecture была создана словенским архитектором Роком З. Кобэ в сотрудничестве с дизайнерской группой LEGO. *''21006 БЕЛЫЙ ДОМ'' - Немногие конструкции в Соединенных Штатах могут похвастать историей и таким особым отношением, как Белый дом. 16 июля 1792 года президент Джордж Вашингтон выбрал дизайн Джеймса Хобана из шести конкурсных проектов, представленных архитекторами. Эта шестиэтажная конструкция из песчаника является примером неоклассического федерального стиля в сочетании с ирландским палладианизмом. Она была разработана, чтобы вызвать уважение у американцев и иностранных гостей. Строительство здания велось в период с 1792 по 1800 годы, а позже оно было перестроено Хобаном после пожара в 1814 году. Данная интерпретация Белого Дома из серии достопримечательностей LEGO® Landmark была создана американским архитектором Адамом Ридом Такером в сотрудничестве с дизайнерской группой LEGO. *''21050 СТУДИЯ'' - Создайте собственные архитектурные шедевры с помощью набора «Студия» серии LEGO Architecture. В этом удивительном наборе более 1200 кубиков LEGO и 272 страниц руководства, которое содержит советы, методы, особенности и практические упражнения от главных конструкторских фирм. Набор «Студия» серии LEGO Architecture даёт вам всё, что нужно для того, чтобы создавать свои собственные уникальные здания. Следуйте за своим воображением! Friends Наборы=